A Vixen Named Krystal
by FoxRocks
Summary: This is a short tribute/one-shot dedicated to the life of Krystal, a character from the Star Fox universe. Please enjoy.


**A Vixen Named Krystal**

 **Author's Note: In light of the announcement of Star Fox Zero, it seems Krystal's time in the Star Fox series has come to pass. Being a supporter of her character and her relationship with Fox McCloud, I've written a short tribute in honor of Krystal. Please enjoy.**

* * *

She was born on Cerinia, a planet doomed to an untimely destruction. She was the planet's sole survivor, orphaned at a young age. She was gifted with unique, telepathic abilities. She was a beautiful, blue-furred vixen, and her name was Krystal.

Krystal wanted to know how and why her parents had died, searching the Lylat System for answers. In her search, she received a sudden distress call from Planet Sauria, and being a kindhearted spirit, she traveled to the planet to figure out what was wrong. Krystal soon learned the vile General Scales had caused the planet to fall apart by chasing Sauria's guardians, the Krazoa spirits, away from Krazoa Palace. Wanting to help, Krystal was able to find and restore one Krazoa spirit; however, she was captured and imprisoned in a crystal cell by a mad scientist named Andross, who had waged war on the Lylat System years ago and was thought to have been eliminated by the Star Fox team...

Soon after, Fox McCloud, leader of the legendary Star Fox team, arrived on Sauria in an attempt to save it. The Star Fox team had been founded by Fox's father, James (who had been killed by Andross), in order to fight evil forces that threatened the Lylat System. Fox quickly located Krystal's staff, a useful weapon she had possessed and taught Fox to use through her telepathic power. Through many trials, Fox was able to return all of the Krazoa spirits to Krazoa Palace with the help of Krystal's staff and the friendly dinosaurs inhabiting Sauria. Thus, Fox freed Krystal from her cell, and Andross revealed himself as the main culprit behind Sauria's predicament. Fox pursued Andross into space, this time destroying the madman once and for all, effectively liberating Sauria entirely.

Krystal had felt bad about her initially cold attitude toward Fox, and wanted to thank him for everything. She flew her ship to meet up with Fox and the Star Fox team, thanking Fox personally for saving her life. Though shy at first, Fox opened up to Krystal more as time went on, discovering she was not so different from himself. Both of their parents had been taken from them, and they both sought justice for the galaxy. With encouragement from Fox and the others on the team - Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi - Krystal joined Star Fox, starting a new life for herself as well as a close bond with Fox.

A year following the crisis on Sauria, war engulfed the entire Lylat System once again, ignited by a hostile, alien race known as Aparoids. Krystal helped the Star Fox team through the war with her telepathy and newly-developed pilot skills, also growing closer to Fox in the process. Even Sauria had been attacked during the Aparoid invasion, soon rescued again by the joint effort of Fox and Krystal. Eventually the war was brought to a conclusion by the Star Fox team, and Krystal was proud to have been a part of it. She and Fox had fallen deeply in love, and it seemed nothing could hinder their passionate relationship.

One day, Fox broke Krystal's heart; he forced her off the Star Fox team, telling her he was too concerned for her safety. She didn't understand, and she felt Fox was distancing himself from her. So Krystal ran away, inconsolable at the thought Fox no longer cared about her. She even briefly joined Star Fox's rival team, Star Wolf, bitter with the course her life had taken. Of course, she knew it had been a mistake from the start, soon leaving the rogues and returning to Planet Sauria to be with the dinosaurs again. She was hurt and didn't see much hope in the future, but she never stopped loving Fox...

A new war had consumed Lylat, started by the malevolent Anglar race. Fox, Peppy, Falco, and Slippy were able to eliminate the Anglar threat together, with Fox deciding it would be his final mission; he wanted a quiet, peaceful life with Krystal. The team agreed to disband Star Fox, with each member growing older and having new ambitions for their lives. Fox was able to find Krystal on Sauria. He apologized for hurting her, and told her he had disbanded Star Fox so that he could be with her. Overjoyed, she quickly forgave him and accepted his proposal, knowing his love for her was a real and powerful one. Soon after, Fox and Krystal got married, and they began a life of bliss and prosperity together.

For years to come, the entire Lylat System was at peace, with no major threats emerging following the Anglar blitz. Each of the former Star Fox members were enjoying their new lives, content with the positive impact they had made on the galaxy. Krystal was living with Fox, enjoying a simple life free from the wars and conflicts she had fought in from the past.

Krystal and Fox had a child together - a blue-furred kit named Marcus James McCloud. They cherished the child together, and raised him with unbounded love and care. Marcus followed in his father's footsteps, becoming an exceptionally great pilot and eventually leading a new Star Fox team to protect Lylat from evil. Krystal and Fox were as proud and happy as parents could be.

She would grow old with Fox, and happily spend the remainder of her life with him. She loved him eternally, as he did her. One day she would die, but not with any lasting regrets. She had used her life to counter evil, save lives, and share happiness with her husband. She was a member of Star Fox, a skilled pilot and telepath who contributed all she had to the team. She was a faithful and loving wife, devoted to Fox until the very end. She was a brave, compassionate soul. She was a vixen named Krystal.


End file.
